How much is it worth
by Spiderfanatic
Summary: RenjiXfemByukaya Renji accidently agrees to sell himself in bachelors auction cause Byukaya tell him to.


What if Byakuya was a girl i asked and i answered this question

"Renji are you paying attention" Byakuya asked glanceing at him briefly he just stared at her stupidly

"No mam" Renji said smileing at her

"You say that with such pride that it disturbs me" Byakuya said crossing her arms

"I am sorry your just distracting" Renji said focusing as hard as he could "Okay i am totally paying attention now

"Renji don't you understand how wildly inappropriate it is for you my vice captain to hit on me constantly " Byakuya sighed knowing this would do nothing to deter him he went on instinct and while she found this quality endering and usefull always knowing his intentions made him trustworthy but at times he was just trying

"I am know for being wild Mam" Renji said saluteing her

"Like i was saying i need you to come with me to the Shinmigami's women's associations" Byakuya said turning her back on him and walking knowing he would follow

"Yes Mam" Renji said following her blindly

"Your here Byakuya" Matsumoto greeted her happily "And you brought him fantastic "

"Whats going on anyway" Renji asked wishing he had been paying more attention than pictureing Byakuya naked under him her skin flushed a wonderous shade of pink panting his name

"Hey Renj Renji pay attention" Matsumoto said smacking him in the head "So your cool with it right just sign this" Matsumoto said holding a clipboard

**"Reading i hate reading i'll just sign it Byakuya wouldn't do anything to hurt me" **Renji thought looking over at her "Your sure about this" Renji asked innocently

"It will greatly benefeit our association" Byakuya said her face begging him to do it

"Kay" Renji said never being able to say no to her

"I'll Get him ready" Matsumoto said dragging him away from her

"Byakuya are you sure about this i mean auctioning off your boyfrined is cold" Yachiru said standing before her

"He's not my boyfriend i am sick of this rumors" Byakuya said walking out of the room

-Several hours later-

"Hello and welcome to the Shinimigami Womens Assosiatoins bachelor auction" Matsumoto said bouncing on the feet

"Wait what now i didn't agree to this" Renji said suddenly realizeing he probably had "Byakuya how could you betray me"Renji said looking out into the crowd seeing thousands of women ready to buy and rape him

"Hey Renji what are you doing here i figured you would refuse to do it cause you love Byakuya so much" Ichigo said poking Renji

"I been tricked " Renji said ready to bang his head against his wall

"Okay have fun buddy and remember to give them there moneys worth" Ichigo said wlaking onto the stage

"Wait what does that mean" Renji said as he heard the crowd cheer

"Up first you all know and love him substitute shinmigami Ichigo kurosaki lets start the bidding at five hundred dollars" Matsumoto said smiling gesturing at him

"Five hundred thousand" Yourichi said throwing her hand up waveing her money

"Ugh okay sold enjoy your little sex slave" Matsumoto said

"Oh i will i always do" Yourichi said throwing her money at matsumoto and running off with Ichigo

"Sex slave what the hell did i sign" Renji said his instincts telling him to flee but Matsumoto had him by the collar

"Lets see if we can top that last unexpected bid with Renji Abara" Matsumoto said smileing evilly "And ladies he's a virgin" Renji heard the crowd cheer excitedly he could see they were three seconds away from mobbing the stage

"Six hundred" a woman yelled happily

"one thousand" another yelled Byakuya sat there watching he temper slowly rising up in he **"How dare they fawn over my Renji**" Byakuya thought gritting her teeth and before she knew what she was doing

"Sixty thousand" Byakuya she yelled raising her hand **"What the fuck did i do**" she thought seeing Renji's face light up

"I knew you wouldn't betray me"Renji said smileing blissfully

"Agh crap" Byakuya said walking toward the stage

"Just couldn't stand it could you"Matsumoto said smileing "Don't worry you can pay tomorrow"

"My beautifull captain"Renji said swooping her off her feet and running with her bridal style " I knew you loved me"

"Renji put me down this instant" Byakuya said blushing more than she had ever in her life

"Byakuya if you wanted my virginity you just had to ask" Renji said kicking the door into her mansion

"I don't want it you ass i just couldn't have my vice captain in bed with some whore" Byakuya saidn trying force him off of her

"I saw that look in your face you were jealous" Renji said grabbing her and forceing her against him

"Renji why do you pursue me so admiantly" Byakuya asked wondering if she should cash in her investment

"I love you thats why your the most perfect woman i have ever seen" Renji said kissing her

"I am getting my moneys worth" Byakuya said happily "Knee's" she said pointing ot the ground she undid her kimono reveiling her beautifull body to him

"Your gorgeous" Renji said diving his face into her womanhood forceing his tongue past her dark curls

"Renji" Byakuya moaned as he worked her womanhood with his powerfull tongue

"Yes Byakuya" Renji said ceasing his actions

"Continue" Byakuya commanded not enjoying his playfullness when she was so close

"Yes mam" Renji said adding a finger to his licking quickly raising her to new heights of pleasure

"Oh Fuck" Byakuya moaned as she came she was so cauhgt up in her orgasm she hadn't notcied Renji carrying her to her room

"Byakuya your face is so wonderfull when you cum" Renji said grinning evilly

"I am glad your enjoying yourself now please again" Byakuya said biteing his neck

**"Byakuya begging me for more sex well thats as close to begging she will ever get" **Renji thought happily pinning her to the bed

"Don't be worry about being gentle" Byakuya said as he postioned himself at her entrance

"Your not a a virgin" Renji said his face looking nervous

"Soi fon got me drunk and did terrible things to me" Byakuya explained hurriedly

"Thats pretty hot" Renji said teaseing her entrance with his throbbing member

"Shut up" Byakuya said wrapping her legs around his wast and forceing him inside her

"Fuck your tight" Renji groaned as he was fully sheathed in her

"You feel so good inside me" Byakuya moaned not letting his pull out she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling his warm length was provideing her

"Byakuya" Renji groaned she opened her eyes and saw a pleading look on his face

"Renji let me be on top" Byakuya said guideing him as they gentlely rolled over

"Byakuya you squezzeing me so much i ccan't stand it" Renji groaned desperately needing release

"Renji just be patient" Byakuya moaned as he twitched inside her she leaned down and started kissing his tatoos "I love these" she said slowly raiseing her hips and then crashing them back down against his

"Fuck ugh i knew ugh ther was a reason i got them" Renji moaned gratefull he was finally receving the pleasure he desired.

"Renji" Byakuya moaned as he thrust his hips to meet hers "you feel so good"

"Let me try something" Renji said slideing his hands between her legs he gently rubbed he clit

"Reeenjjji" Byakuya moaned his name raiseing her self off his chest Renji quickly flipped her onto her back

"Say that again" Renji said leaning forward and sucking on her left breast as he thrust into her and gentlely rubbed her clitorus with his thumb

"Oh my god" Byakuya moaned as she released into an earth shattereing orgasm

"Byakuya" Renji moned with his final thrust sending him over the edge and came hard inside her

"Renji" Byakuya said rolling with him to her side not letting his soften member leave her

"Yes my love" Renji said pullling her closer making her cuddle close

"Renji can i ask you something" Byakuya said her hand lazily stroking his hair

"Anything" Renji said still enjoying the sensation of her womanhood wraped around his soft member

"How do you get you hair so soft" Byakuya asked feeling his member harden inside her

"I just wash it" Renji said pulling out of her

"Hhey" Byakuya said at the lose of him watching him get up on his knees

"Just lay there and let me take care of you" Renji said trying to make it sound like an order

"Very well" Byakuya said as he grabbed her leg and put it on his shoulder "What are you doing" Byakuya said resting her head on her hand still laying on her side

"Have some faith in your vice captain" Renji said thrusting into her

"Renji" Byakuya moaned happily

-the next morning-

"Your late Byakuya" Matsumoto said teasingly

"I couldn't pry myself away from Renji he's the appitamy of a morning person" Byakuya said taking her usual seat

"You acutally did it didn't you slept with him" Matsumoto said in disbelief

"Yes i did" Byakuya said smileing happily

"Detail details how was he" Matsumoto said eagerly

"worth every penny" Byakuya said setting in her appointed chair

"Tell me more what kind of lover is he" Matsumoto said smileing a wicked smile

"Why do you keep asking me these questions its not really any of your business" Byakuya said not wanting to answer any of her questions

"Answer just one more and i'll leave you alone" Matsumoto said holding out her pinky finger

"fine" Byukaya said decideing it best to answer one humiliating question to be asked a million of them

"His red hair does it turn you on like Ichigo's turns Rukia on" Matsumoto asked her grin wry

"His hair turns me on more when its down but the color has nothing to do with it" Byukya answered seeing a satified look on the busty womans face as she left the room she sa there enjoying the quiet until Renji came in his feet slamming against the floor like a ten ton monster

"Hey Byukaya" Renji bellowed his hair cascading down his chest

"Your hair isn't up" Byukaya said biteing on her fingernails

"Well a large breasted swallow told me you like it when my hairs down" Renji said his mouth spread in a seductive grin

"That Joke was terrible" Byukaya said glanceing at the door

"I thought it was funny but isn't it true" Renji said leaning forward on the table

"Do you really just wash it" Byukaya said grabbing a long strand and feeling of it

"come with me to the bath and i'll show you" Renji said pulling her across the table and into his arms

"Hey" Isane said entering the room and blushing a dark shade of red

"Tell the others i am gonna miss this meeting" Byukaya said patting Renji indicating she wanted to go

I just love it/


End file.
